2 Of A Kind
by Cat Marvelle
Summary: Even though Abe Sapien, Hellboy, Doctor Krauss and Liz left the B.P.R.D. after Princess Nuala sacrificed herself to protect Hellboy from her brother, Prince Nuada, the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence are still in touch. This time, Abe Sapien is the only one who can help with this very delicate situation... Rated Teen just in case!
1. Unbelievable Discovery

_July 2009 at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence (B.P.R.D.)_

_****_Tom Manning sat gloomily in his office chair, sipping his black coffee after being summoned to the Scientific Research Centre in the B.P.R.D. base. Things were DEFINITELY crazier since his only paranormal agents had quit just a year ago, along with the new director, Doctor Johann Krauss -an ectoplasmic medium. As glad as Manning was to get his position as director back, he knew at once things were going to be as hectic as the Elemental Gods mission 5 years back.

"Director? Director Manning?"

Director Manning snapped out of his deep thoughts as he had his top 2 scientists waving frantically in his face. " Yes? What is it?"

The two scientists, both wearing oversized glasses and lab coats, looked at each other nervously - they both knew that this discovery was going to change a lot of things. Dr. Stuart-Jones stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Well sir, Director ummm. welll..."

Manning turned bright red with anger, "WHAT? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING?" he yelled at the 2, now petrified Scientists.

"A...A...A Icthyo Sapien has been discovered!" Dr. Powhe whispered as he trembled from the wrath of the fierce Director Manning.

Manning stood in shock. It wasn't possible. No way. At All. "Are...Are you SURE?" he asked.

"Positive"

Manning sighed, how were things ever going to go smoothly now? Only one person had enough knowledge of the Icthyo Sapiens species, but he quit! Never mind...

"Find Agent Sapien and bring him back to base."


	2. Rude Awakenings

_July 2009 at StormCloud House_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Hellboy opened one yellow eye slowly before moving it to his clock on the bedside table to his bed, "5 o'clock..." he growled, "5 O'CLOCK?"

Liz woke and burst into flames immediately, trying to find the enemy. "Dammit Red! You just woke up the kids!" growled Liz, as she started to hear loud crying echo throughout the house. She sighed and reached for her dressing gown, brushing her short, messy black hair through with her fingers.

"Dr Krauss and Agents Sherman, Hellboy and Sapien. Open your door before we do!" cried a voice from outside.

Hellboy growled again. "Good for nothing B.P.R.D." Still, he got up and trudged downstairs, lashing his red tail angrily and opened the door to find Agent John T Myers with the logo of the B.P.R.D. 'imprinted' on his face. Serious and Professional.

Hellboy grinned "Hey Myers! How are..."

"Sorry Red, class 6 importance" Myers interupted "I need to speak with Agent Sapien immediately"

Hellboy's face fell but grunted but let Agent Myers into the house. "Red? Who's that?" called Liz from the klitchen. "Myers but don't talk to him. He's busy. Class 6 importance" Hellboy mimicked. "Do I have time to talk? NO!" came the reply "Hi John!"

"I need to speak with Agent Sapien immediately" repeated Agent Myers, still Serious and Professional.

"Sure, he's in his pool, probably" Answered Hellboy "This way"


	3. Abe Sapien

Agent Myers and Hellboy walked through the massive house until they reached a door down to what seemed like a basement.

"I'll leave you to do what you need to do" Hellboy said.

"Thanks Red." Myers smiled "Sorry about all this"

Myers went into Abe Sapien's room.

"Abe? It's me, Agent John T Myers. Remember? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Came a voice from a tank of water nearby.

Abe jumped down off a ladder which came from his water tank.

Agent Myers then remembered what he was there to do and switched his facial expression.

"Agent Abraham Sapien, I have orders to take you to the B.P.R.D. base where you will be briefed on a discovery that has just appeared.

Abe cocked his head to one side and wondered what could be so important that he must go back to the B.P.R.D. base. Myers revealed nothing in his head that could have been any help.

"I will come as soon as I have changed into something a bit drier" replied Abe as he walked into another room with his towel draped across his arm.

"Of course, but please be quick Agent Sapien. This is Class 6 Importance. And only YOU can help us." replied Myers "I will be in the helicopter outside, we have a breathing apparatus for you there, PLEASE be quick."

"I wonder what is so important..." Abe thought out loud as soon as Myers had left his rooms."Must be a sea creature threatening to destroy our world forever, as usual..."

Abe sighed heavily as he laid out clean, dry clothes, it has been almost a year since his beloved Princess Nuala had sacrificed herself for Red and he missed her every day but he didn't let depression get to him. He must be strong for her, she wouldn't want to see him like that.

"Nuala, my sweet, beautiful Nuala" he gently whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and replayed the first time he had seen her. It was the only way to cope...to remember her darting around the Troll Market, of her threatening him with a knife, of Mr Wink trying to kill her...of her beautiful voice reciting Tennyson's 'In Memoriam' ...and of her final message to him, 'I love you' before she turned to stone and died in his arms.

His large almond shaped black eyes glistened with tears as he remembered. But he quickly dresses himself in his former B.P.R.D. uniform and water goggles. As he was about to leave he caught sight of himself in one of his large mirrors that liz had insisted on giving to him. he stopped and looked at his reflection. His eternal image. Since he was a supposedly a reincarnation of a sea god, he couldn't die of old age. Just wounds...

He quickly took off his water goggles and looked at his face, the zig zag line through both his eyes seemed to make him look...wiser somehow, and his thin pink lips were curved at the edges, making him look sad, which he was. He always was now...His lithe muscular body had one or two scars but he healed quickly anyway. Then he glanced at his webbed hands and feet, the prints in his hands enabling him to find out almost anything from something had often saved him and his friends but... He was just Blue, the only Icthyo Sapien in existence. The blue and black reincarnation. Snapping out of his daydream, he put his water goggles back on and quickly walked out of his door and ran through the house to the helicopter standing outside.


	4. Tom Manning's Anguish

_**July 2009 at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence (B.P.R.D.)**_

_**Manning paced up and down his office thinking about this new Icthyo Sapien...he rubbed his half bald head 'God, I really need another coffee and asprin, damned headache!' The whole affair was a headache! The Oannes Society should have never existed after the Civil War, but they still managed to transfer Agent Sapien's new DNA to create a new Icthyo Sapien. Mannign collapsed in his leather chair and laid his head on the cooling surface of his glass desk but carried on thinking and thinking about all the trouble that was about to come...**_

_Knock! Knock!_

"Yes?" called Manning, "Just come in!"

Myers and Abe entered the file packed office and waited until Manning had slowly lifted his pain-filled head to look at the two Agents.

"Agent Myers, get me another coffee and asprin NOW" croaked Manning.

"Yes Director" Myers answered and left to fetch the 6th coffee and the 5th asprin.

Manning lifted his body out of his chair and walked over to Abe, handing him the file on this discovery. "Don't open it or even read it until you've seen everything else, Fishstick" ordered Manning. He walked out of his office.

"Yes Director..." sighed Abe, following the Director out of his office.

The two of them walked in silence towards the Scientific Research Centre in the base, when they got there Manning stopped Abe.

"Seriously Fishstick, you won't believe this mess" Manning warned.

Abe stayed silent.

Manning entered the code to the door and opened it to reveal...


	5. Not Alone

...Scientists crowding around a tank of water making notes and discussing the discovery.

Manning rolled his eyes 'Scientists! Always nattering and chattering about every little thing!'

"Dr Stuart-Jones and Dr Powhe! Please come hear NOW!" shouted Manning, instantly regretting it of course, due to his headache.

The entire room went quiet at this command and murmured among themselves when they saw Abe.

Dr Stuart-Jones and Dr Powhe rushed forward and greeted Abe and led him into a nearby office.

Dr Powhe spoke first. "Mr Sapien, until 2 days ago, YOU were the only know Icthyo Sapien known to this world. the Oannes Society, which created you, had also taken copies of your DNA".

"When you were abandoned at the start of the civil war, your DNA was not". Dr Stuart-Jones continued, "It seems that some Oannes Society members created another Icthyo Sapien from your DNA and some of the blood which was used in one of their rituals..."

Abe sat silently. In shock. After several minutes of silent questions, Abe asked "So...I'm not alone?".

Both of the Scientists looked at each other and smiled, "No Mr Sapien, you aren't alone"

Abraham Sapien sat still, with a smile creeping silently onto his face.

"Show me"


	6. Meeting Robin

After a few more minutes of discussing, Dr Powhe and Dr Stuart-Jones led Abe to the water tank where the second Icthyo Sapien was lying, dormant.

"Mr Sapien, would you like to see her?" asked Dr Stuart-Jones

"Her?" asked Abe

"Yes, Her. We named her Robin after the only surving son of Abraham Lincoln, Robert Todd Lincoln". Dr Powhe laughed, "We thought it fitting for her to be named after family name tree!"

Abe smiled politely, even though he was desperate to see her. He had always felt lonely, even with Red and Liz by his side, always lonely...

"Can we see her now please?" he asked

Both scientists nodded and took off the cover to Robin's tank.

Abe's eyes wided when he saw was wearing a blue tunic the colour of the ocean but... she looked so peaceful, and so beautiful with her gentle colour of blue and her black zagged lines running over her face, arms and legs. She had no hair on her but everything about her was perfect. She was exactly like Abe but...feminine and considerably younger!"

"She's...she's..." Abe whispered trailing off into silence...

Director Manning came over and opened the file which he had given to Abe earlier on and read the information inside out loud. "Robin Sapien was created in 1996, by the last 2 members of the Oannes Society. She is in perfect health but is in hibernation. Electrocution is needed".

"Electrocution?" Abe asked warily

Dr Stuart-Jones called from a store room at the back of the lab room "Perfectly safe, I promise you Mr Sapien. We used it on you in 1979!"

Dr Stuart-Jones appeared wheeling a large metal table and several pieces of equipment. "We are going to wake her up now!"


	7. My Dead Daughter

Abe Sapien's P.O.V.

'Robin Sapien' It felt alien on my tongue but it filled me with happiness that...

...that i had only felt when with my reminded me so much about Nuala. I smiled as my heart fluttered with joy.

The room was now filled with 6 scientists, all preparing to wake Robin. Fresh clothes were laid out on the side and a breathing apparatus to help her breathe properly. And the machine...to electrocute her awake.

Soon, it was time.

Manning was, of course, telling people what to do and how to do it 'Okay guys! We have 1 minute to get her out of her casket, then 2 minutes to wake her up. Got that?' Manning told everyone.

The scientists murmured yes and then went to their stations.

Now I was starting to panick, what if she didn't make it? Or she isn't like me?

'NOW' shouted one scientist as 4 lifted Robin from her water-case and set her down on the metal table, wiring her up quickly to several heart, lung and brain machines and...the electricity machine. 'NOW' shouted another, ordering the first shock to be given.

The white electricty pulsed through her from tip to toe, and again, and again, and again, until finally someone shouted 'STOP'

Everyone was silent. Only my breathing apparatus made the ocassional hissing sound as oxygen went to my gills.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

I frantically pulled my glove off to reveal my webbed hand and to allow my psychic abilities to work. I ran and knelt next to her placing my hands in front of her head and heart, waiting and praying for a sign of life.

Nothing came through...

I turned away from my dead daughter and replaced my glove onto my hand. I held back the tears, I had to.

Manning came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, 'Look, Abe, I'm so sorry about Robin. Don't worry about this, you didn't know her well anyway".

For the first time in my life I felt anger bubbling up inside me. He hadn't just insulted me then, he had insulted my beautiful little Robin. My beautiful DEAD little Robin...My Daughter.

All of the scientists had gone away now, to find a bodybag. It was just me, Manning and my sleeping Robin.

'DIDN'T KNOW HER?' I shouted furiously, "SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!"

'Hey, Hey Abe, calm down. I didn't mean it Fishstick!' Manning trembled as i backed him into a corner.

'SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!'

Manning ran out of the room

I froze and fell to the floor as silent tears fell down my cheeks as I realised what I had just lost.

I had just lost my daughter. My Robin. Just like I had lost my beloved Nuala. I had just lost the strength in me.

I took of my breathing apparatus and water-goggles, flinging them to the side. I didn't care about anything anymore...nothing.

I whispered a quote from In Memoriam by Tennyson, I read it every day after Nuala died, it is the poem that my Nuala read the night everything went wrong...

'It is the day when he was born,  
A bitter day that early sank  
Behind a purple-frosty bank  
Of vapour, leaving night forlorn'

I closed my eyes and waited for my oxygen supply to run out.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_


	8. Robin Sapien

"What is happening?"

Abe Sapien's P.O.V.

My eyes snapped open when I heard this.

It wasn't possible, was it? To be lying there, cold, dead and then waking up.

I slowly turned to face in the direction the the sound. It was her. It was my Robin! Alive. Breathing.

She was tall and lightly muscled but still looked like she was china, her face was a blue that matched her tunic with neat black zagged lines over her body and the back of her head and then down through her eyelids. Her lips were 2 shades lighter than raspberry. Her eyes the darkest shade of navy blue you could have ever seen.

"You are..."

I was cut off by the sound of a warning 'beep' from her heart machine as Robin collapsed onto the metal table, writhing in pain as she tried to breathe.

I jumped up from the floor and tore the wires away from her body. Much to the surprise of the scientists.

"What the HELL Fishstick? You'll kill her!'

I turned around to face a shocked Manning staring at me. Looking straight into his eyes, I told him a fact that he should have well known.

'We need water'

Ignoring the frozen imbecile that is called 'Director Manning', I picked up the limp girl in my hands and ran towards my old rooms, and to my water tank.

Sorry this is so short!

Next chapter will be longer though!


End file.
